During the extended life of a vehicle, there are occasions when re-painting of one or more parts is necessary or desired. In the event of an accident or severe rusting, it is general practice to obtain a replacement part. In such instances, the part is not of a color which matches the basic color of the vehicle.
In the context of this invention, we are talking about garages, general vehicle repair, collision shops and specialty paint shops. Such shops have dozens of parts waiting to be painted. To compound the problem, the parts should be painted completely, i.e., inside, outside and edges.
There are currently available on the market, paint stands of various designs. All known stands are much like a table with a tilting top, upon which the part is rested. The obvious problem with such devices is that only one side of the part can be painted at a time. When one side is dry, the part is turned over and the other side is painted.
Some painters suspend parts from rafters, and this works fairly well until one considers that these parts are at arm level. Swinging parts tend to strike against each other and the shop becomes somewhat dangerous to walk around in.
The painting rack of this invention is an inexpensive and practical solution to the problems outlined above, and comprises a rack structure which not only supports certain vehicle parts, but which includes arms on which other parts may be suspended. The rack is designed for ease of assembly and disassembly and can be transported in a small van, pick-up truck or in the trunk of an automobile.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved painting rack which is of sufficient strength to support several vehicle parts simultaneously.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a painting rack on which parts are suspended in such positions that both sides, top, bottom and edges of such parts may be painted at the same time.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved painting rack with a variety of receptacles for the extensions in order that any of a variety of positions for parts may be obtained.
Further and other objects will become apparent upon consideration of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention.